


Edirne.

by Damien



Series: Magnetic Course. [5]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Don't expect much of me okay, I Love You, I am the worst at posting regularly, I hope it's not too garbage for all of you, If you read all these stupid tags, M/M, This isn't really D/M tbh but I figured I should tag it like it was regardless, i am garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Damien
Summary: Douglas Richardson may pride himself on his composure, but after a while, even the toughest of rocks can be eroded.





	Edirne.

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolute garbage, and I apologize so much for not posting. I had a version of this chapter but it seemed more like a resolution and this series had no real plot, just PG-13 "porn". If you actually enjoy this series, please comment. It'll make me feel worse about not posting in like years and I'll stop being quite as terrible, hopefully. Much love to whomever actually reads this.

Alone in yet another city where he doesn't speak the language, Douglas sits at a bar. Playing drinking games or pool could be fun, but his mind refuses to stay away from Hungary for very long. He knows the line he crossed. He knows how absolutely stupid he is for doing it. Nobody knows quite like him how deep his self-loathing can be, but he still goes to work because one day, he'll have the actual confidence to tell Martin exactly what happened in Budapest. He just prays, and he's not a praying man, that Martin won't be too angry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I figured I'd put this at the end, since it's important and I don't want to forget about it and post the work, then confuse people in later installments.  
> So, when I first started, I wanted every installment to be titled for their location, but when I went back in and started re-writing the series, that didn't work for the story I was going with. Some chapters are significantly longer than others, and some are not as well-written as I would like. But, basically, most of the stories have nothing to do with the titular cities, except that the cities all have airports from this point on, and they help show which story comes first.


End file.
